


head in the clouds (but my gravity centered)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Multiamory March, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just after six in the morning.  It's <i>way</i> too early for Kira to be awake.  It's also too early for her to be able to hear someone moaning on the other side of the room, yet that's exactly what she hears, mixed in with the sound of some overly chipper birds singing outside the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	head in the clouds (but my gravity centered)

**Author's Note:**

> written for day three of Malia Femslash Week, where the optional theme was polyamory. (: this is vaguely a college au / everybody is human au, but only if you squint.
> 
> title from [Sweater Weather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCdwKhTtNNw) by The Neighborhood.

As soon as she opens her eyes, Kira knows that it's way too early to be awake. 

There's sunlight coming through the sheer curtains, but it's the thin, gray light of early morning. She raises her head high enough to get a glimpse at the clock on her bedside table and as soon as her sleepy eyes manage to focus in on the red, glowing numbers, she groans quietly. 

It's just after six in the morning. It's _way_ too early for her to be awake. It's also too early for her to be able to hear someone moaning on the other side of the room, yet that's exactly what she hears, mixed in with the sound of some overly chipper birds singing outside the window. There's only two options for who the moaning can belong to; Kira has a hunch that it's Lydia and when she raises her head again, peering over at the small bed on the other side of the room, her hunch is proven to be correct. 

Lydia's long, strawberry-blonde hair is splayed out across her pillow. Her head and shoulders are the only parts of her that are visible, but that's more than enough for Kira to see that Lydia is still in the clothes she was wearing last night, when her and Malia left for a party. Her teeth are pressed into her bottom lip, but that's not stopping moans and gasps from escaping her mouth. The rest of her body is covered up by a blanket. Halfway down the bed, the blanket is interrupted by a round bump that keeps shifting. There are two pairs of feet hanging off the edge of the mattress and as Kira watches, one of the feet twitches violently. It's a reaction that she knows all too well and she can't help but giggle. 

"You know, some of us like to sleep in on the weekend," she says quietly, propping herself up on her elbow. The fuss that her comment creates makes her giggle even more. Lydia freezes and Malia sits up, blankets still draped over her head. By the time she manages to throw them aside, Lydia has fixed her skirt, tugging it down from where it was bunched around her hips. 

"We didn't meant to wake you up," Malia says. Her hair is a disheveled mess and there's lipstick smeared around her mouth. "I told Lydia to be quiet." 

"I _was_ being quiet," Lydia says, sitting up as well. "But I'm still sorry."

"It's fine," Kira says with a shrug. It's a small motion, but it's enough for her to realize just how sore she is. Although she had a warm shower after her lacrosse game last night, she can still feel bruises throbbing all over her body. She doesn't think that her wince is obvious but even from across the room, she can see Malia's shoulders stiffen. 

"Are you okay?" she asks, hopping off Lydia's bed and crossing the room to sit on the edge of Kira's. "What's wrong?" 

"Just lacrosse stuff," Kira answers. "Really, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Even as she says the words, Kira knows that they're fruitless. Malia frowns and pulls her legs up onto the bed, making room for Lydia. 

"Roll over." When Kira flips onto her stomach, more aches and pains make themselves known. Somebody pulls her blankets down to her waist and moments later, Malia's strong fingers start kneading at her shoulders, working out some of the knots. At the same time, Lydia starts stroking her fingers through Kira's hair, picking through tangles that formed in the night. Between the two of them, Kira feels like she's going to melt into the mattress. 

"You're both the best," she mumbles, reaching out and brushing her fingers against Lydia's hip. Lydia leans down and presses a kiss against her shoulder; Malia cranes a little further, brushing her lips against Kira's cheek. Kira grins and sinks further into the bed, letting her eyes drift closed again. 

After Malia has finished with Kira's shoulders, she moves her hands lower. She works out some knots near the base of Kira's spine before she scoots down the bed a little further, taking the blanket with her. She pulls Kira's legs into her lap and starts kneading the tense muscles of her calves. All the while, Lydia continues to stroke her fingers through Kira's hair, humming quietly under her breath. By the time Malia finishes up, Kira has almost been lulled back to sleep. 

"Both of you, come here," she murmurs sleepily. Lydia presses another kiss to her forehead before she lays down, facing Kira. Malia slides into the small space between Kira and the wall. She also pulls the blanket over the three of them. As soon as they all find comfortable places for their limbs, Kira feels like she's been wrapped in a cocoon of perfect warmth. 

"I'm sorry I interrupted you two earlier," she mumbles. Malia laughs quietly and drapes her arm over Kira's waist. 

"Don't be. We should have invited you to join." 

" _Or_ we could have let you sleep," Lydia says. Even with her eyes closed, Kira knows the exact look that Lydia is giving Malia. 

"Give me a few more hours of sleep," Kira says, intertwining her fingers with both Lydia and Malia. "Then I'll definitely join you." 

"Sounds like a plan," Lydia says, brushing a kiss against Kira's forehead. 

"Don't sleep _too_ long," Malia murmurs, breath warm against the back of Kira's neck. Kira sighs happily, a pleasant shiver going down her spine. 

She definitely has the best girlfriends ever.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
